


All About That Book

by heartpanorama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpanorama/pseuds/heartpanorama
Summary: After having defeated a fake Volpina, Adrien is desperately looking for the book he took from his father’s safe. Meanwhile, Marinette meets Master Fu. Also, another akuma attack takes place in the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Micchi’s birthday. This fanfic takes place after episode 24 of season 1 and might contain spoilers from the Volpina episode and the origins.

“Plagg, are you sure you haven’t seen the book anywhere? You might not, by any chance, have eaten it?” Adrien suspiciously eyed his kwami, after having searched through his bag where the book about Miraculouses and kwami was supposed to be.

“Excuse me?” Plagg didn’t like it when Adrien accused him of having eaten something he was looking for. “I might have an extraordinary love for food, but I’m not that desperate that I would eat an old book. I’m a gourmet!” he said firmly.

“Ugh, you a gourmet?” Adrien laughed. But then his expression became serious. He walked over to the couch and let himself fall onto it, right beside Plagg, who was indulging in his sacred cheese. “Plagg, what am I going to do, if father finds out the book has gone missing?” the boy asked his little companion with a sigh.

For once, Plagg realized that this wasn’t funny anymore. He might be a careless kwami sometimes, but he knew when it was time to be serious. “Adrien, listen. From what I’ve seen, the book is really important and it’ll be no good, if it lands in the wrong hands. We need to retrieve it!” Plagg urged.

Adrien nodded his approval. There was only one way to find out where the book was; they had to go back to every single place they went to during the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette sat opposite to an old man she previously thought was a healer she once brought Tikki to. She learned that he was actually Master Fu, the great guardian of all the Miraculouses and the one who decided who was worthy of taking on the task of being a superhero. He was the one who sent her Tikki. Marinette’s tiny friend sat beside Wayzz, Master Fu’s turtle-like kwami. The two of them were watching Marinette trying to digest the information she learned just then.

“So you knew all along that I was Ladybug?” Marinette asked Master Fu again. She still couldn’t believe it, even though it sounded so logical. Of course, there must have been someone who brought her and Chat Noir their Miraculouses. Then a thought struck her: Chat Noir! Master Fu must know who Chat Noir is! It wasn’t as if Marinette wasn’t curious. She’s certainly been wondering who her partner really was, but she respected his privacy as much as he respected hers. She didn’t dare to ask Master Fu about it either. It just didn’t seem right.

Master Fu must have read her thoughts, because he told her, “You’re the only one to decide whether you trust Chat Noir with your real identity, as well as Chat Noir must decide if he trusts you with his.”

“I guess so,” Marinette replied and looked down onto the floor. She didn’t know what else to say, so she changed the subject. “Um, so the book…,” she began.

“It contains the secrets of all the Miraculouses,” Master Fu said, “Thank you for bringing it to me. It should be safe here. We’ve already seen what happens when it’s in the possession of someone who shouldn’t have it. It could’ve been worse…”

The wise man wanted to tell Marinette more about the book and the history of Miraculous holders, but he was interrupted by people’s screams coming in through the opened window. Marinette stood up, suddenly alert. She rushed to the window to find out where the uproar was coming from. Tikki floated up to her shoulder; she was ready for Marinette telling her to transform her.

“Another akuma attack on the same day,” Marinette gasped. She turned around and threw a worried glance at Master Fu.

“You know what to do,” Master Fu nodded reliantly, “You can come back here later. Take care of the akuma first.”

Marinette did as she’d been told and transformed. A few seconds later, Ladybug ran out of the apartment on her way to save the city.

* * *

Adrien and Plagg had gone back to the park to look for the book. The boy was rummaging through the garbage can next to the bench where he was sitting with Lila earlier.

“Do you really think _that_ is necessary?” Plagg questioned Adrien’s actions.

“What?” Adrien asked, “You have a better idea or what?”

Their search was interrupted by the sound of a crash nearby the park. Adrien and his kwami turned to see crowds of people running away from something. But what was it? Another akuma attack? Hawk Moth must be eager today.

“Plagg, we need a place to transform,” Adrien said, but it was too late. Hawk Moth’s newest minion was already way too close, caging the people who couldn’t escape fast enough between huge… books? Plagg rolled his eyes at the irony of the situation.

The akumatized girl wore an outfit that looked as if it was made out of pages taken from a book. She held a pen in her hand which she used as a wand to make giant books appear to capture children and adults who got in her way.

“No one,” the girl shouted, “no one will suspend me from the writers’ competition just because my story had too many pages! Not even Chloé Bourgeois!”

It didn’t took Adrien long to recognize the girl. It was Penelope, who went to his school and who was known for wanting to become a famous writer. There was a competition this afternoon and Chloé was part of the jury. Apparently, she caused someone to be akumatized again… He hesitated a bit too long because moments later, he found himself caught between two books, forming a wall around him.

“We gotta do something,” Adrien told his feline friend, not wanting to waste any more time, “Plagg, transform me!” Within seconds, he stood there in his black catsuit. Chat Noir used his staff to lift himself above the books to free himself from the cage. Good thing he didn’t have to waste his Cataclysm on this, he thought to himself.

“Hey, you in the pencil skirt!” Chat Noir called out to Penelope.

She turned around at his words, clearly not amused. “The name’s ‘Booklette’,” she told him through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, whatever,” Chat Noir said, “Anyway, how about you stop randomly caging people?”

“I could,” _Booklette_ replied, “that is, if you hand me over your Miraculous.” She walked up to him, reaching out for the ring on his finger.

“Chat Noir, watch out!” Ladybug called. She just arrived at the scene. Before the villain could get any closer to her partner, Ladybug caught _Booklette_ with her yoyo and tied her up, so she couldn’t move anymore.

“Thanks, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir winked at his reliable partner.

“Where do you think the akuma is?” Ladybug asked him, ignoring his flirting.

“It’s in her pen,” he said, approached the girl and took the pen from her, breaking it in half. Ladybug cleansed the akuma and everything went back to normal.

* * *

“Well this adversary was rather easy to handle, compared to the one earlier today,” Ladybug mused after the extremely short fight.

Chat Noir didn’t reply. He was contemplating on telling Ladybug about the book he found. But how would he do that without risking his own father’s safety and without revealing his identity? Then Ladybug mentioned something that caught his attention.

“I don’t have much time to stay, I’m sorry. But still, there’s something important you should know,” she said, “There’s a book which contains the secrets of our Miraculouses and our kwami. Lila, the girl we fought earlier today, had stolen it, but I retrieved it and brought it to our great guardian because it belongs to him.” Ladybug didn’t want to suspect Adrien to have anything to do with this. After all, she was also Marinette and she wanted to protected her friend and her one true love. Therefore, she decided to not say anything about Adrien having had the book before Lila.

“I- I don’t… understand,” Chat Noir stuttered, “Who’s this great guardian?” He was confused and concerned at the same time. He dreaded his father’s anger, if he found out that the book was gone.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you any more right now, but ask your kwami to tell you the details. I believe it’s time for you to finally meet Master Fu, too,” Ladybug said, right before disappearing onto the roofs of Paris, leaving the clueless kitten behind.

Chat Noir still didn’t know what to make of her words, but he was determined to follow her advice and to consult Plagg as soon as he detransformed. It was time for him to learn more about the purpose of their mission.


End file.
